The Thunder Rolls
by ElectricOutcast
Summary: When a popular kid in highschool finds his own mother commiting suicide, he only has one person to blame for it. His own father.
1. Chapter 1

This will be known as my first Gundam Wing one-shot and it will become a multi-chapter series. But a little note dont let the title fool you for it is not a songfic but the title was an inspiration. This one is dedicated to kmblue and is inspired by her songfic series Bleeding Me. Will be in OC's POV.

Pairings: future OCxOC. Implied 6x9 3xMU 1+2 and 1+R

Disclaimer: I dont own a single thing so get off of my back.

The Thunder Rolls by vegitoth

I was playing on my computer and I was talking to my friends in chat rooms and having fun. I was the most popular student in the high school and had so many friends for I was the son of a veteran from Operation:Meteor and a retired Foreign Minister of ESUN.

My name is Joshua Yuy, the son of Heero Yuy and Relena Dorlian-Yuy. I was their pride and joy, I was also known for being the perfect child when I was young and for the fact I resembled exactly like my dad. The reason why I always loved my parents, because they simply loved each other to death; in fact I can remember how they always held me close and became part of their embraces. I was happy.

But on the same night I was talking to my friends, I heard the phone ring. When I read the caller-id, it showed my dad's cell-phone number.

"Mom, dad's on the phone!" I called out to her.

When the ringing became silent, I heard my mom greet him hello; but when I noticed her walking downstairs, at first I heard complete silence. But suddenly I heard her screaming and crying, somehow I knew I had to investigate. When I picked up my phone, I could still remember all the things my dad say to my mother, "I'm sorry, Relena, but you can't have me anymore. I choose Duo."

That got me mad; at that point I wanted to protest when I heard him say that, but I wanted to keep quiet and see what happened.

"But why couldn't you think this over? How would Josh react?" My mom asked.

How would I react indeed? At first I wouldn't get my answer; that was until I heard that fateful sentence, "Relena, I dont care anymore. I want a divorce."

'He doesn't care anymore?' I thought 'And after all the years we've been together as father and son, he wants to throw it all away?' from that point I was consumed with rage and betrayel. I was going to hate my father for God knows how long.

After I heard him say those fateful words, I hung up my phone and went downstairs, hoping that I would comfort my mother. But when I got downstairs, I found my mother with my dads old pistol.

"You always plotted to kill me back when we were young, Heero." I saw her pull the gun near her chest.

"Mom, what are you doing !" I screamed hoping to get her attention.

Somehow she didn't hear me for I heard her say "Well, Heero, you got your mission accomplished." She was an inch close on pulling the trigger.

When I rushed to try and stop her, I heard that one sound that meant the end of my already ruined 'perfect life'. When I heard the gunshot, I saw her body falling down; when I reached for her body, I didn't even notice her blood dripping on my hands. All I could remember was when she used the last of her strength on her right hand to reach my cheek. The last words I heard her say was "Josh, I want you to be a good boy. I'm sorry to leave you so soon."

Her hand gently slid off of my face gently, I watched her die in body and soul. I felt my tears welling up inside me, but all I could think about was my hatred for my dad and how he was going to lose his own son.

I called 911 and told them to get an ambulance; after that I went to my computer and I told everyone of my friends about my mother killing herself. I wanted the whole world to know the death of my mother.

Relena Darlian-Yuy, the former Foreign Minister of ESUN.

-------------------------------------------------------------

For those who want to know that didn't mean I was bashing Relena. I dont even want you all thinking that I did that because I dont want to put it that way. I already had my second chapter finished but I'll type it up during the weekend because of school. See ya soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimers and pairings apply.

Chapter 2

One day has passed since I saw my mother killing herself. When I got to school in my pickup truck, all around me I saw everyone looking at me in pity. But on somedays if I was in a bad mood or if I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, everybody could tell I needed some time alone. On the day after I saw my mother kill herself, everyone stood away from me because I was not in the mood for popularity.

When I took a seat on a bench, I didn't even notice my childhood friend Angela Barton walking down to the spot I was sitting in. We pratically grew up like brother and sister; she was the daughter of my best friends Trowa and Midii Barton. She also was the one who gave me my first kiss in the first grade. Needless to say, we were true soulmates in love, but we were also careful with each other. So careful that we decided not to move into anything until we were ready.

When she took the seat I sat in, I felt her gentle hand on my back and she said "I heard everything about last night. I'm sorry for what happened."

"I know you are. But I still can't understand why? Why did my father do this to me and her?" my voice was shaking.

I felt myself sniffling and hiccuping emotionally; my friend wrapped her arms around me as I sobbed and weeped on her shoulder. I was crying out my stress and my anger. While I was still weeping my stress, I heard the intercom call out

"Joshua Yuy, come to the office."

At that point, I had to let go of the embrace and I went to main office still sobered up. When I went to the office, I saw the secretary look at me and I overheard her say "Yeah he's weeping, sir."

I didn't know who she was talking to, but I figured she was either talking to my Uncle Zechs or my friend Trowa. When she hung up the phone, the secretary looked at me and said "Mr. Cater wants to see you in his office."

"Thanks Ma'am." I got up from my chair and went to his office.

When I took a seat in front of an oakwood desk, I saw the principle's face looking directly at me and he told me "Josh, after what you've been through last night, I'm gonna give you a break until after your mother's funeral. But when is it?"

"It'll be in two weeks." I replied camly.

"Okay, so you're coming back on the last week of school; and I want you to know that your aunt and uncle will come by to pick you up."

"Thank you, sir." I shook his hand and left the room.

A few moments have passed and I found myself weeping again on a leather sofa. All of a sudden I felt myself calming down when I felt a gloved hand stroking down on my back. I turned my face to see the faces of my aunt and uncle Zechs and Noin. When my composure regained itself, I threw myself into my aunt's arms and said "I'm glad you guys showed up. I love you guys so much."

"We love you too. We also heard everything; we're so sorry that you saw it." Noin said while returning my hug.

When I got up back up to ride back to my house with my Aunt Noin, I started to get into some thinking about my two relatives. My uncle never liked my dad whatsoever, mostly because they were once enemies during the war I always heard stories about when I was a child. My Aunt Noin for one didn't care, all she ever worried about was for my mother and father to be happy. Needless to say I was pretty much also their pride and joy, they also loved me as much as my parents did. My cousin Ryu never saw me much because he was too busy enforcing the peace after my mom retired.

When I came back home, I marched into my room to take a nap after my aunt and uncle suggested I did. When I fell asleep on my bed, instead of dreaming about my mothers suicide that night. I had another dream that felt like it would happen in my future. Maybe it was similar to what would happen on the night of the funeral. 


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is where the OCxOC pairing will happen.

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Pairings now include implied 4xC.

Chapter 3

During the two weeks of my break, me and my relatives tried everything we could do to keep my mind off the stress I went through since the night of the suicide. Needless to say the things we all did worked perfectly, but I still kept my hatred for my dad in mind 'cause I was still furious when he turned his back on my mother and me.

School on the other hand wasn't much of a problem, my friend Angela always kept track of my work and we would always organize personal meetings with my friends Trowa, Midii, Quatre, and Catherine so they could help me with the work. But now it was coming to an end, I knew it was time to come face to face with the man I was going to hate.

During visitation at the funeral home, I stood still like a stone looking at the casket my mother would lay in for eternity. When I looked at the casket, I noticed a shadow looming over my own; and though I never saw the look on his face, I could tell his expression was similar to mine.

"Father, why did you do it?" I asked coldly.

"Because, like your mother, I also had feelings for Duo." His voice was void of emotion. I could tell he wanted to take this outside, so I followed him out the door.

"Now that we got that kind of question out of the way. Why did you want a divorce after all these years?"

"I didn't even know what I was thinking."

"You didn't know what you were thinking?" I snapped angrily "You mean to tell me that you were a homo all of this time?"

"It's not that, son, but the truth is; before I fought in Operation:Meteor, an organization sapped me of my humanity," he stated "but when I met your mother, every piece of emotions came back to me. But after I heard that Duo had been in love with me since we were once P.O.Ws, I didn't know my sexuality anymore."

The way he spoke to me brought me back to my childhood. I always heard those stories back when I was young; my mom and dad always told me about Operation:Meteor and The Eve Wars every night before I fell asleep. But suddenly, I was also brought back to the times I've seen my parents share the love they had together. I saw them loving, kissing, and holding each other like any married couple would.

Suddenly, it hit me, my anger was getting even worse.

"Your love was meant to be." I stated in that cold voice again.

"How could you tell?" My dad asked.

"I always saw you and mom loving each other," I replied "you guys always held each other, kissed one another, and you guys always held me in your embraces for I was always the lock and chain that kept you guys together." My rage grew and grew.

"I remember those times, Josh, but you're old enough to know you can live without me around."

"You're right. But thanks to mom killing herself after what you said on the phone, it was an indication that she loved you as much as me but you threw it all away!" I snapped at his face.

Somehow it struck him with guilt for he replied "You're right, Josh, it didn't take me long to realize how much she loved me since she killed herself. I'm afraid I failed the both of you." I saw his head hang low.

Due to the fact I still loved him as a dad, I put my hand on his shoulder and said "Dad, though I may still love you, but what you said to mom on that fateful night you lost my trust for good. As a result my things are already up in Trowa's house. What I'm trying to say is, I'm moving away and I don't want to come back."

"I understand, Josh, like I said before, I failed you and your mother. I don't want you to see me carry on life like this." He gave me a hug that was sent like a message.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I'm putting an end to my miserable life." He stated sadly.

I threw myself in to hug my dad one last time before we parted for the final time. I guess he did love my mother.

Later on that night, I was laying on a bed in the guestroom Trowa and Midii setted up for me during my two weeks off. While I was crept up like a shell, I felt Angela's hand on my back and I stretched myself while I turned my face towards her. She was in a black-transparent robe her mother once wore during a one-night stand my friend was concieved in. When she leaned towards me, she whispered "After what I heard tonight, I want to comfort and sleep with you tonight if you don't mind."

"I dont mind at all. I trust you with my life and I always turned to you for comfort." I replied while moving away to make room.

As she rid herself of the robe, she snuggled close to me while I held her in my arms. Before I dosed off to sleep, I knew it was time for us to go to the next step in our friendship. "Angela, I'm ready for a relationship."

"I'm ready too." Angela said before kissing me ever so gently.

"Sweet dreams, girlfriend." I whispered

"Good night, boyfriend." She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

When I joined her in our slumber, I knew for sure that she was the gateway out of my pain and into a new life.  
-  
A little note. I am planning a lemon side-story to this series. But I wont get into details because it will be a suprise. 


	4. Chapter 4

I want everyone to know that I'm okay. Katrina didn't kill me but she did take my house by ripping a hole in the ceiling. Now I'm moving into a new house. Needless to say that I had time to get this chapter of The Thunder Rolls finished. But if anyone hadn't payed attention my home city of Gulfport, MS is devestated with plenty of house damage and there are plenty of lives lost in the storm.

Chapter 4 by vegitoth

I woke up on the last day of school, my lover's arms were wrapped around me. When I shifted my body to a sitting position on the bed, I felt her body motion enough that I knew she was waking up. When her eyes opened up, I kissed her gently on the lips and whispered "Good morning, lover."

"Good morning to you too," Angela whispered while getting close to my position "I bet you dreamed about me last night."

"How could you tell?" I asked playfully

"I felt your hard-on on my leg." Angela replied while stroking my hair.

"You know you really are a bad girl." I said flatly.

Due to my bed being right beside a window, I could tell the sun was shining gracefully on my girlfriend and me. When I looked at her she looked like an angel; she looked even more beautiful as the times we spent together when we were kids. But we also felt it was time for us to get ready for school and to move on to what will be our future together.

After we got up to get dressed for school, we went to the dining room to get some breakfast. Before we took a seat on some chairs in the dining room table, we caught the sight of my friends Trowa and Midii Barton sitting on hardwood chairs across from where me and my love were going to sit in. Around the table, I saw plenty of things we all could eat for breakfast; I figured 'They must've been up early this morning.'

A few minutes have passed while we were eating breakfast and having a nice conversation, I rosed from my seat along with my lover Angela; I announced "Mr. and Mrs. Barton, Angela and I have decided that we're going to move into the next level of our friendship. We're going to be lovers now."

Midii rosed from her seat and hugged my girlfriend; I could tell she was extremely happy for the both of us. I for one recieved a hand shake and a pat on the back from Trowa; it made me twice as proud that he was also happy for us. I never even once doubted his trust for me like I trusted him. It kept our bond as friends locked.

When we got to school, all of the students saw us holding each other close. At first I thought that our classmates would be jealous of us being together. Before we got together, people of both genders were attracted to both of us; I figured they were attracted to the fact that I have prussian blue eyes, and my girlfriend has the exact same beauty that her mother had back when I first met Angela when we were born.

But like I said on the jealous part; instead of the school being that way, all through the day we kept getting congratulations, it about times, and we're happy for yous from everyone. But on the last period of my high school, the intercom called me and Angela and said that we had an emergency phone call from my old house in the Sanq Kingdom. When we rushed to the main office of my high school, the secretary handed me the phone which I picked up. When I asked on the other line "Hello?", I heard my Aunt Noin say "Josh, you gotta come home. We found your dad dead on the floor!"

At almost an instant, me and Angela signed ourselves out of school. When we got back to the Sanq Kingdom, me and Angela saw our friends faces hanging low, the cops were surveying the mansion, and my parent's publicist was asking my Uncle Zechs questions about my parent's relationship. When I got into the mansion, I saw my dad dead with a huge bloodstain beside his head on the floor. When the police chief saw me looking at my dad's body, he gave me a piece of paper with words on it, it read:

"To whoever is reading this letter, I'm already dead.

The only people who knew that I was going to kill myself was Duo Maxwell, and my son Joshua Yuy. The reason why you see this letter before you, I couldn't live without my wife, I wanted her more than anyone in the world. My son showed me the real truth that was in front of me all of this time. A year ago I was involved in a love triangle with Duo and my wife Relena; back during Operation:Meteor, Duo started to have feelings for me back when I was a POW but he tried to keep his feelings hidden because he wanted to make his wife Hilde Schebecker a happy woman by loving her. But when Hilde died of a heart attack a month after my son's 17th birthday, I tried to comfort Duo like any friend would; but while I tried to comfort him, he told me of his feelings he held ever since Operation:Meteor and all of sudden I found myself sleeping with him. When I confessed to Relena about it, it became a brutal triangle that lasted until my wife killed herself. When both Duo and I found about that she killed herself, Duo felt so bad that he hurt his two best friends; it also gave me the opporutunity to sort my love life out. Later on prior to the suicide, it didn't take me long that I didn't even love Duo in the first place; as a result I left him to come back to the Sanq Kingdom for my wife's funeral. Shortly after Relena killed herself, it rocked me into a depression like never before. If it wasn't enough when I also found out my son saw his mother kill herself, I felt so bad that I really betrayed his trust as a father. With these final words I'm about to write, these words are for my beloved son: Josh, from the bottom of my heart, I love you so much and I'm so sorry that I failed you and your mother.

Heero Yuy"

After reading my dad's letter, I saw the parademics lift him to an ambulance. I was extremely devestated to the fact that my dad, Heero Yuy, admitted that he wanted my mother; now that he was dead, there was no way I could forgive him. But I knew one thing, I was going to have a face to face chat with my former best friend Duo Maxwell.

When I went back outside, I showed my friends the suicide note; the words he wrote devestated them for the fact that they lost their fellow Gundam pilot that they always looked up to, and they lost him to the fact that my dad's reason to live was my mother herself. My girlfriend tried to comfort me with a hug.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Later on when nightfall came, me and Angela walked along my parent's private beach thinking back on the memories of the days my family had on that same beach. That place held so many memories; it's where I got that special first kiss with the one I love. What made it twice as special was when both of our parents saw every second of that moment; funny enough that certain first kiss was one of those kisses would usually do.

When we sat on the same spot where we had our first kiss, I asked her "Do you remember this special spot?"

"This is the same spot where we had a piece of our love shared." Angela replied sweetly.

"Well I want this spot to have another sweet memory." I said softly while holding her close.

"What memory is it going to be, sweetheart?" she asked with a smile on her face.

While having a content smile on my lips, I reached to my back pants pocket and pulled out a velvet black-box.

"I wasn't going to ask until graduation," I replied before I kissed her "but with everything that's been going on lately, I wanna start our lives over before it gets even worse."

I opened the black box which contained a diamond ring in it. I saw her eyes fill up with tears but that smile was still on her face.

"Angela Barton, will you marry me?" I whispered gently.

"Yes, I will marry you. Nothing would make me happier than to be with you."

After I slid the ring onto her finger, I gently shoved her onto the bed of sand and we gently embraced for a passionate but gentle kiss. At that moment I felt content that I had the opporutunity to start my happiness all over. I was happy again.

----------------------------------------------------------

That certain part in Heero's suicide note where both of them found out about Relena's suicide, Joshua was also Duo Maxwell's best friend (Trust me he got along with every one of Heero's old friends.) but somehow Josh overheard the confession of Heero's cheating and it caused him to hate Duo on the spot for being bisexual and for getting in the way of his parents love for each other. I mean it burned him badly. See ya soon with more fics.


	5. Chapter 5

After this I will get one more chapter worked on and then I'll consider this an end to The Thunder Rolls. You'll find out about another character I've created in the final chapter.

Chapter 5 by vegitoth

Throughout my summer vacation, me, my fiance, and every single friend of mine were planning the biggest wedding of our time. Ironically, the more our wedding was carefully planned, the more it looked like the wedding of my mother and father; depending on how my father's friends described.

But during the final week of planning the wedding, I was talking with Quatre who was my best man, about the bachelor party. "I really dont wanna bachelor party." I stated

"Why not, Josh, don't you like em?"

"Look, I want the guy friends to have their fun, but I need to have a face to face chat with Duo. It's the reason why I invited him and D.J in the first place."

"Okay, it wont happen. I'll invite your friends for cards at my mansion."

"Thanks for understanding, Quatre." I said before walking out of my future in-laws door.

Later on that night, I was sitting on the front porch swing with my fiance, Angela Barton. We felt content with ourselves everytime we were alone together. But suddenly, when I felt her head resting on my chest, my mind went back to the day I found out about my fathers cheating.

Flashback

When I came home from the movies one night, I was also with my friends Angela and Duo Jr. Originally we planned to have a sleepover that night. But when I was coming upstairs with a bowl of popcorn, I heard easedropping at the living room; I knew I had to investigate.

Behind the living room door, I heard my father say "I need to confess something to you."

"From the sober look on your face, I think it's bad," my mother stated "but tell me what happened?"

"That night I came over to Duo's house and stayed there until dawn after Hilde passed away. Well I must be honest with you...I cheated on you."

"But how did that happen?" Mother asked.

"Remember my time being spent as a POW?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Duo loved me ever since our time over there."

With my father saying that, I walked upstairs to my room and notified both my friends of what I heard.

End Flashback

Somehow, Angela saw the look of anger I always made everytime I thought of that fateful day. She started to give me a passionate kiss before telling me "That day's in the past, you need to let it go."

"I know it is, but I can't get it out of my mind," I replied "but now that I think about it, that was how D.J. had a crush on me back in the sixth grade."

Angela couldn't help but chuckle "Yeah that's how you became grossed out when you found out about it."

"Yes ma'am, but if I also remember, you were jealous because your feelings were deeper than his and we also made that vow that when we were ready, we would date only each other."

"And those feelings are still deep to this day." she whispered softly.

Suddenly, I noticed a leather shirted figure walking down toward my in-law's house. When I turned on the porch light on, I saw the presence of my former best friend Duo Maxwell. At that point, Angela went into the house to spend time with her friends for somewhat of a slumber party.

At that point, I knew I had to do what I promised I would do. The first few minutes we just stood face to face with each other, there was complete unspoken silence, hatred was burning in my eyes, and I saw pity and a scared stiff expression in his eyes.

"Why did you make this thing happen?" I asked cooly

"I dont know why, but my heart couldn't be controlled." Duo replied

"Okay," I asked "so how did you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know, but I think it was because of what kind of person he was and how he didn't take shit from anybody."

"Then I think it's obvious that those kind of feelings weren't deep as my mother's. I should know because the person you see before you is a result of a love gone deep." I snarled

From the look of pity on his face, I could tell I was right on the money. But I still couldn't help but be sorry for him; after all he's been through with the pain of loss, sex, and betrayel. So from that point, I letted him go, to which left me to clear my troubling head of this past year.

Later on that night, I was sitting in my room with only the lamp turned on, and my CD Player with me. I took my time to listen to the live version of my favorite song The Thunder Rolls. The song was like comfort to me from what's been happening for the past year. But suddenly the third of that song was playing and all of the sudden I was brought back to the night of my mother's death; the thunder exploding like a bomb, lightning flashing like strobe lights, me holding the lifeless body of my mother with her blood on my hands, and my knees kneeling to her blood like I was kneeling on a puddle of water.

But irronically instead of my eyes filling with tears, I just blanked out with my face showing no emotion with the exception of an angry face my father once made. Suddenly, I saw the door opening and my fiance was coming in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I couldn't sleep. I just had a desperate need for you and your touch."

"That's exactly what I need myself."

We both didn't care that we weren't supposed to be together on the night before the wedding. All we knew was that we needed each other. Just like we always did.


	6. Chapter 6

The past few months of writing this thing have been eventful and everything else that goes along but I would like to thank everyone for reading this thing, but now here's the final chapter to The Thunder Rolls, I hope this does jusitce.

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 6

A few hours after the wedding, it came time for the reception and a high school good bye, since me and my new wife were moving to L.A. for our honeymoon, college, and settling down in a house. But during the party we threw, I was taking matters to my hands by stepping outside to the palace balcony to enjoy some time alone.

Somehow, this wedding was the upmost important step to getting my life back together, but somehow, I knew there was something missing that needed to be straightened out. Then it came to me, I needed to have a confrontation with another childhood friend, Duo Maxwell Jr. Yes, the same guy who had that crush on me in the sixth grade, I rejected him badly after I found out that it wasn't child's play, but I promised my wife that if we were both ready we would only date each other. A few years after that, he committed himself to being a ladies man while having no chance of settling down.

Suddenly, when I was getting into thoughts of the past, I was startled at the sound of a trigger being pulled, I turned around and saw him with a pistol near my forehead while I saw the face of a broken heart.

"I bet I know what's wrong with you." I stated while keeping my cool

"I had my intentions on hunting you down."

"Well aint that a coincidence," my voice was mixed with sarcasm and seriousness "I wanted to have a word with you as well."

"I want an explanation to why you rejected me so badly when I told my feelings for you."

"You wanna know why I rejected your love, you wanna know why you'll never have it either, and you wanna know why you've been loving on women you dont even know?" I asked before I stated boldly "The simple answer is: I'm not like my father, sure I may be a spitting image of him, I may have the attitude he had when thought for my mother, but I have my mothers brain and her heart; her love showed me my true path and that path doesn't lead to you."

At that point, I took the pistol out of his hand while he was stunned speechless. Thereafter, I went back to the ballroom to have a dance with my wife.

Later on that night, me and Angela spent most of the night dancing in front of a crowd of our friends. Suddenly, I heard the rain gently falling down, it made me realize "I guess my parents are wishing they'd be here to see us."

That statement made my wife tick and she asked "Do you wanna dance with them?"

"I'd be more than happy too." I replied while we lead each other out the door.

Something about the rain falling felt different that night, it almost felt like my mother and father were giving me the gentle touch on me when I was a child. I guess my theory was right after all along. Shortly thereafter, we stopped our dancing to take in the gentle rain falling down on us, but suddenly I felt a strange presence surrounding me: it felt like something extremely familiar striking down in my heart. Then out of nowhere, I saw my parents face to face with the both of us and with smiles on their faces.

From the looks of things, I was a little suprised that they weren't angry at me. The first words that came out of my mouth were "How long have y'all been here?"

"We've been here ever since the rain fell, I wanted to see my only child grow up into manhood." My mother said gently

"Do you know how much we missed you, son?" My father asked

"Yeah, but I must be honest, I missed you too." My wife and I went to hug my parents.

While we were getting into our embrace, I took an opporutunity to my family "Mom, dad, I need to confess something, when you committed suicide in front of me, mom, I was blinded with so much anger that I didn't know I was blaming the wrong people. I'm sorry that blamed you, dad, for betraying the love of my mother. I still love you two so much."

"We love you too, Josh, we forgive you. But in order to seal this forgiveness for you here's the kiss the represents the love of a mother."

My mother pressed her lips on me. Her kiss did represent a mother's love, the pain in my heart was being sapped away. It felt like my heart was shining as it once did back then. When she pulled away from my lips, my mother moved her lips to my ear and whispered "You two are gonna be a family soon. You will have a child this year."

I was filled with some excitment when I heard her say those words, I came to my wife and whispered sweetly "We're going to be a family soon." I knew on the spot that her tears were falling off of her face when she reached to hug and kiss me. But little did we know that my family disappeared out of our sight, but when we broke our embrace, we couldn't see them anymore, but it wouldn't matter, we were twice as happy that we were gonna be a family soon.

After that night, we were boarding my parents private plane to take us to L.A. for college, our high school friends, our family, and my parents friends were there saying goodbye to us. Before we got on the plane, I saw Duo hiding behind the crowd of friends I made with over the year, I got his attention and said "Duo, I apologize for yelling at you before the wedding night, but I need yours as well."

He never said anything, instead he grabbed my hand and gave me a handshake, I knew that was his apology for sticking his nose into a families business. After that I followed my wife into what is now my private plane and we flew into the sunset.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is finally finished, personally I like how it turns out now. I would like to thank kmblue for writing the Bleeding Me songfic series because without it this wouldn't be possible, I would like to also thank Bombayoni for reviewing this.


End file.
